


Tied Up in Chains

by JackBeanstalk



Category: Megamind (2010), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lectures, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: In case you're wondering, Megamind and She-Ra and the Princesses of Power belong to DreamWorks Animation.





	Tied Up in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Megamind and She-Ra and the Princesses of Power belong to DreamWorks Animation.

Catra is being seen lying down on her bed in her own misery. How could Adora have left her to fight for the Rebellion?

Suddenly, she finds herself being tied up through the use of chains. She faces her assailant, and it's a blue-skinned being with a big head, green eyes, and wearing a black outfit.

"Who are you?!" she growled, struggling to get out of the chains.

"My name is Megamind, and I'm from Earth," the being introduced himself.

At the same time, Minion is seen outside of Catra's room to guard it, so that Megamind won't have any interruptions in doing his job.

"What is the meaning of this?" Catra demanded.

"I knew you wouldn't sit still for a lecture, so I have no choice to pin you down," Megamind responds nonchalantly. After a deep breath, he starts his lecture towards her with some simple words. "Let it go. You have to go with Adora to the Rebellion."

"What?!" she is not liking what he is going to tell her.

"Believe me. In this work, I met a lot of people who feel the same way you do. Trust me, for those who follow the worse part of war, it never ends well."

Megamind expects Catra to retort on what he said, but all she did is glare. Time to press more.

"You'll only tear yourself apart. Even if you succeed in the war and in eliminating your former best friend, what would have in return? Nothing. Emptiness," he added.

"Shut up! What makes you think you know anything about it?!" she started yelling. "It's easy for you to talk! You have no idea!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Just try to calm down."

"What would it be like if someone you know, a best friend or something, turning against you? Maybe I will listen to you because now you know how I feel!"

"Hmm, that's an interesting theory, but I'm afraid you're a little late to put that to the test," the alien said nonchalantly. "That someone who wanted to challenge me is already dead."

That made Catra surprised to hear the news. Although what she didn't know is that 'the someone' who challenged him, Metro Man, isn't actually dead. He just faked his death, so that he can make the choice into becoming what he wanted to be instead of continuing on being a superhero which was only done by what everyone expected him to be.

"I've been living around longer than you have, kid, and I've seen my share of troubles," Megamind continued with a comforting smile. "You're not the only one who knows what's it like to be an outcast and having someone who's quite better than you."

Catra puts her head down, guilt is sinking through her.

"So it looks like neither you and I have charmed lives, but still we're not that bad off. At least you and I have someone to help us fill the void," Megamind said. "Minion, come on in."

"Yes, sir," Minion comes in the room. As Catra takes a look at him, she thinks about Adora. How could she made a choice not to go with her when she joined the Rebellion.

"I know how you feel," Megamind removes the chains from her, and she is too guilty to fight back. "You have awesome potential, but if you fight someone who is really on the right path, then you'll never get anywhere in life. I think deep down, you know what is right and wrong. Okay, end of lecture. You decide whether you wanna continue this little game on the wrong side or what."

With his lecture concluded, he presses a button from a remote control to teleport himself and Minion away from her room, leaving her to think in her own thoughts.

In the afternoon, Catra made her choice to leave the Horde and join the Rebellion. As expected, Adora welcomed her with open arms, becoming best friends again.

"I do love happy endings," Minion is tearing up from the moment.

"So do I, Minion. So do I. Let's go home," Megamind said as he opened the portal back to Earth. The two walked there, and they're home.


End file.
